The Family Business
by Nova5621
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is convinced his parents are secret agents. Fancy formal wear, stashed weapons. I mean, look at how they met!


Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019. Square Filled: Draco Malfoy. Also available to read on AO3.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy was six years old when he realized his parents were top secret agents tasked with protecting the world. He knew all the signs. His parents often dressed up to go to fancy dinner parties and events. They talked in hushed whispers whenever they thought he wasn't looking, obviously trading secrets.

Did he forget to mention their weapons? They have weapons. Including their wands, he's seen guns, knives, swords, and even a bow with arrows.

But, the main reason he definitely knew his parents were top secret agents was because of how they met. He asked his daddy to tell him the story almost every night.

* * *

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Hermione settled beside him on the small round table, glancing between his drink in hand and his face. He looked particularly out of place, but handsome all the same. His white-blond hair slicked back, his dark suit gave him an intimidating air.

"Granger," he murmured, sipping his drink. "What are you doing here?"

"Probably the same reason you are." She swished her wine around and leaned over the table slightly. "My mark is that man over by that shoddy Greco-roman statue. He's acquired a cursed necklace. It's in a locked safe in his hotel room. You?"

Draco gulped down his drink, taking in Granger's appearance. Smooth black dress, tight on top and loose skirt for dancing. "Care for a dance?"

Her eyes roved over his form. "Yes, and while you're at it, describe your plan on how you're getting into the mark's hotel room."

"Straight to business." Draco took her wine glass and set it aside, taking her hand and pulling her to the dance floor. With his other hand on her waist, he led her expertly along the dance floor. He lowered his head to her ear. "There's a doorway across the hall, that leads to a staircase for discrete movement to the hotel rooms. I happen to have the room across from his."

"Really?" Her hand trailed up his neck. "I have the room next to his. So, your room or mine?" She whispered against his cheek.

"Mine."

They swept across the room and with a quick glance over their shoulder and checking to make sure their mark was still preoccupied, they slipped through the door and apparated to their floor.

With a quick flick of Hermione's wand, she disabled the hall cameras and let Draco lead the way to the hotel room.

"Alohamora," he whispered. The door clicked open and he quickly darkened the room. He pushed the door open and let Hermione walk in before him.

She scanned the room, walking over to the on suite bathroom. The safe was tucked under the sink. She sunk to the ground, her dress spreading out around her. She took out a flashlight from somewhere beneath her dress and hovered it over the keypad of the safe.

Draco whistled lowly. "This is a nice room."

"It's just as nice as yours, isn't it?" Hermione pressed the numbers and waited for the audible click. The door swung open and she snatched the velvet bag containing the necklace. "Mission accomplished."

She shut the door with her heel.

Draco took her hand and pulled her back through the darkened hotel room. He stopped at the door and listened for any footsteps.

"Do you want to come to my room?" She whispered. "Drinks?"

"Really?" He pulled open the door and pulled her alongside him. He closed the door and locked it again.

She led him to her hotel room. "Why not?"

"Drinks and what else?" He pushed her against her hotel room door. His eyes trailed the length of her neck. "You'll just flutter your pretty eyes at me and pull me right back into your hold. Kisses," he lowered his mouth, his breath tickling the skin on her neck, "sex." He straightened up. "Then you'll ignore me for three months. I'd rather not."

Hermione gulped. "I am sorry about that. I was on a mission."

"Right." He didn't sound convinced, but he kept his hands around her waist.

"I don't have the liberty of taking whatever jobs I want like you do. I work for the ministry and you work for a private company."

"One of us ought to retire," he said, his voice low.

She rested her hand on his forearm and gazed into his eyes. A small smile came to her face. "You're right, one of us out to retire."

He pushed forward, pushing her further into the door. He lowered his mouth so it hovered over hers. "Did you just say I'm right? This has been an odd day."

"Has it?" She leaned up and kissed the underside of his jaw.

"Merlin, Granger," he growled as she pulled his hips against her. "Open the door now or I'm taking you here in the hallway."

"We can't have that now, can we?"

* * *

"Scorpius, darling, what are you doing?" Hermione strolled into her son's bedroom, taking in his sprawled appearance on the floor. Various papers and crayons were spread out around him.

"Mama, I'm making a book of all your adventures with daddy."

Hermione knelt down carefully, holding her rounded belly. She picked up a picture of her and Draco in what looked like parachutes. She glanced at another picture of her and Draco dancing. "Our adventures?"

Scorpius nodded. He scooted over and held his small hand over her belly. "Can Rosie hear me?"

"She can, darling."

"Good. I want to tell her about my pictures. Mama, I wanna to do what you and daddy do when I grow up. Did you hear that Rosie?" He set himself in Hermione's lap and leaned against her, talking to Rose and retelling the stories he drew in picture form.

That's how her husband found her fifteen minutes later. He leaned against the doorway of their son's room.

Hermione glanced at her husband. "Draco, what have you been telling our son?"

"What do you mean?" He entered the room and sat down beside his wife, taking in the sight of Scorpius' sleeping form and his drawings. He picked up the closest one. It was him and Hermione flying on brooms. Scorpius even drew lines to make it look like they were going fast.

Hermione huffed. "He thinks we're some sort of secret agents, fighting crime and capturing bad guys."

Draco shrugged. "Well, aren't we?"


End file.
